The best of the Scooby Gang
by amy.ward.906
Summary: Just my favorite lines of the Sunnydale Scoobies. Enjoy!
1. Buffy Summers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer (or anyone else for that matter).**

**A/N: Okay for everyone who loved Xander-isms, here is what I will call a follow-up. So in the words of Kel Mitchell 'Ah, here it goes'**

Season 1 Episode 1 Welcome to the Hellmouth

Buffy was starting to feel a little freaked. _Actually make that totally freaked._

"What do you want?"

Angel, trying to get some feeling, well un-feeling back in his neck from being knocked to the ground, "The same thing you do."

"Okay," she said taunting him, "What do I want?"

"To kill them, to kill them all," Angel said leaning towards her, with an evil smirk on his face."

"Sorry, that's incorrect. But, you do get this lovely watch and a year's supply of turtle wax. What I want is to be left alone." She replied storming off.

. . .

After insulting the vampire's outfit, she turns towards the female vamp.

"Now, we can do this the hard way or... well, actually, there's just the hard way," she says thinking about it.

"That's fine with me," the blonde vampire says.

"Are you sure? Now this is not gonna be pretty. We're talking violence, strong language, adult content."

. . .

She hands the librarian back the old books, stating that she was retired

"Hey, I know. Why don't you kill 'em?"

"I'm a Watcher, I-I haven't the skill."

"Oh, come on. A stake through the heart, a little sunlight. It's like falling off a log," she says trying to give him a pep talk. _And get myself out of this mess._

"A-A Slayer slays, a Watcher..."

"Watches?" she questioned, cutting him off.

"Yes. No! He-he trains her, he-he-he prepares her...

"Prepares me for what?" she starts saying, with anger and resentment in her voice. "For getting kicked out of school? For losing all of my friends? For having to spend all of my time fighting for my life and never getting to tell anyone because I might endanger them? Go ahead! Prepare me." She glares at him, the huffs and walks out of the library.


	2. Willow Rosenberg

Season 3 Episode 16 Doppelgangland

Willow and Anya completed the spell. _Something's wrong. _"That was . . . what was that?"

Anya was frustrated. "It's not here." _It didn't work. It should have worked. _"It's not here."

Willow was freaked, "Okay, that's a little blacker than I like my arts."

"Oh, don't be such a wimp." Anya huffed, looking at her momentarily.

"That-that-that wasn't just some temporal fold. That was some weird hell place. I don't think you're telling me everything."

Willow was feeling kind of ooky. Something wasn't right. Definitely not right. She looked at this girl.

"I don't think you're telling me everything."

"I swear, I am just trying to find my necklace.

"Well, did you try looking inside the sofa in hell?

. . .

Vamp Willow wanders around the Bronze. _Not right, all wrong._ Someone bumps into her. Turns out it's Percy.

"Rosenberg? What are you doing, trick-or-treating? You're supposed to be at home doing my history report. I flunk that class you're in big trouble with Snyder. Till we graduate, I own your ass."

"Bored now." She says after looking him up and down. Then she shoves him. Percy lands on the pool table, then rolls off it, falling to the floor. Vamp Willow slowly strolls to the boy.

"I'm having a terrible night." She picks him up by the throat, nails digging into his flesh

"Wanna make it better?"

. . .

Anya was just telling Vamp Willow that she didn't belong here, that this wasn't her world.

"No, this is a dumb world. In my world, there are people in chains and we can ride them like ponies." She said longingly, craving the familiarity of it.

. . .

Season 4 Episode 8 Pangs

Willow and Buffy were heading back to Giles, as they rounded the corner, "But you have whipped cream. I saw it Giles's fridge."

"But that's whipped cream in a canister. Look it's only right if you whip it yourself." Buffy said, trying to prove a point.

Willow decided to respond with sarcasm "Hey, and then later, we can churn our own butter and make sweaters out of sheep."


	3. Dawn Summers aka The Key

Season 5 Episode 13 Blood Ties

Buffy and the others had just finished fighting Glory at the hospital and were making sure everyone was alright. Then Buffy went over to Dawn.

"Are you okay? Did she hurt you?"

"Why do you care?" Dawn asked.

Buffy looked at her, "because I love you. You're my sister."

Dawn just glared at her, "No I'm not," she said gritting her teeth.

"Yes you are. Look, it's blood. It's Summer's blood." Buffy grabbed her shoulder wound, lacing her hand with blood, then pressed it against Dawn's. "It's just like mine. It doesn't matter where you came from, or-or how you got here. You are my sister. There's no way you could annoy me so much if you weren't."

. . .

After going to her room and slamming the door, she knew what she had to do. Sneaking out of her room and climbing down the trellis, she headed out of the backyard making sure they didn't hear her, except . . .

"Geez, Lurk much?" she questioned, suppressing a scream, as she bumped into Spike

"I wasn't lurkin'. I was standin' about. It's a whole different vibe."

Dawn just looked at him, then she noticed the box in his arm. So she commented on how lame and crappy the present was, plus how Buffy wouldn't even touch it.

"Shouldn't you be tucked away in your beddy-bye all warm and safe where nothing can eat you?" Spike said, leaning towards her.

Dawn tried to suppress a laugh, "Is that supposed to scare me?"

Spike sighed, "Little tremble wouldn't hurt."

"Sorry, it's just - Come on, I'm badder than you."

"Are not," Spike said defending his badness.

Dawn had to continue. "Am too. You're standing in the bushes hugging a bent box of chocolates, and I'm...

"What? Sneaking out to braid hair and watch Teletubbies with your mates?"

"No, I'm breaking into the Magic Shop, to steal things."

"Magic shop, eh? All number of beasties between here and there. Bet they'd really go for a Little Red Riding Hood like you. That wouldn't set too well with big sister."

Dawn looked around as Spike's words made her realize the truth. But that wasn't going to stop her. "I can take care of myself."

More silence passed as she could tell she needed his help, but she didn't wanna ask for it so . . .

"You wanna come steal some stuff?"

"Yeah, all right."


	4. Rupert Giles aka The Watcher

Season 1 Episode 2 The Harvest

Buffy, Willow and Xander were in the Library, and Giles, well he was telling them about the Chosen One thing, the lengthy version.

"He loves doing this part," Buffy said, commenting on his speech.

Giles then decided to shorten it.

"A Slayer hunts vampires; Buffy is a Slayer; don't tell anyone. Well, I think that's all the vampire information you need."

. . .

Giles could hardly believe her attitude "We're at the center of a mystical convergence here. We may, in fact, stand between the Earth and its total destruction," he said, very seriously.

Buffy decided to be upbeat, "Well, I gotta look on the bright side. Maybe I can still get kicked out of school."

"Oh, yeah, that's a plan. 'Cause lots of schools aren't on Hellmouths." Xander said, as he walked to catch up with Buffy and Willow.

Willow had an idea, "Maybe you could blow something up. They're really strict about that."

Buffy already did that, no actually it was arson, "I was thinking of a more subtle approach, you know, like excessive not studying."

Giles watched them as they walked away, adjusted his glasses then, "The Earth is doomed."

**A/N : Yeah I know this one is short. Sorry. Well read and enjoy. Oh yeah review please.**

**A/N : Well here is the last bit. Hope you like it.**


End file.
